


All The Ajax in the World

by flarrow_bitches (MaybeImToBlame)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeImToBlame/pseuds/flarrow_bitches
Summary: ...ain't gonna clean your dirty laundry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Carrie Underwood's song, "Dirty Laundry"

It hadn't really been a shock, he'd known something was going on, but he still hadn't expected this. Or maybe he had, maybe a better way of saying it would've been to say he'd been hoping it hadn't been this. But the evidence was clear as day in the form of a bright red lipstick stain and fading splatters of burgundy on the white collar shirt thrown in the back of the closet. He'd just been looking for his other dress shoe, for their date tonight. Fuck. They had a date tonight. And Oliver... God. He couldn't even bare to think the truth. He'd cried himself out and now he was done. He wasn't upset, simply indifferent to the matter. None of his past relationships had worked out. So why the hell did he think this one would? He should've known better than to get involved with someone like Oliver, he had a reputation, and his past relationships had all ended because of lies, he was just another in the string of those. He was no one special. He had waited, waited for Oliver for a long time to get over her, and he promised he had. It had been three years, but she was still their friend and Barry recognized the scent of her perfume. It was all over the shirt and the moment it had filled his nostrils he'd had to sit down because his stomach had begun to roll. Now he waited, the silence in the room the only sound as the clock on the night stand ticked. The familiar ringing static of silence filled his ears after a while of sitting there, he was lost in his own mind. Unconsciously he counted down the minutes to his return and when he heard the keys jingle in the door he stood up. Suddenly feeling slightly self conscious. He shook his head at himself and decided that no, he wasn't going to let Oliver see him fall apart, the guilt Oliver would feel would only be in vein at this point, and truthfully he wasn't worth the time or tears. Oliver smiled as he walked in mouth open about to speak when he noticed Barry's expression, his eyes took in the stoic stance and the worn state of the younger males face before trailing down to see the fabric of the shirt that Barry was fingering anxiously.

"It's too bad," Barry said bitterly, "You would've thought having your dirty laundry aired once would've been enough, but it seems it wasn't, if they ask, I'm not going to lie, I hope you realize that." Barry said, stepping forward.

"Barry I-"

"Don't. Don't speak. Don't try to defend yourself. And don't apologize. There's no excuse. It was dumb of me to think someone like you could change... And I'm used to my relationships not working out by now, so I don't need your pity. I hope she was worth it, have a nice life." He shoved the shirt into Oliver's arms and walked out of the apartment. Not bothering to look back. Suddenly glad that he'd turned down the offer to move in with Oliver the previous month. His emotions varied. The media would come calling and he'd have no problem being honest. He wasn't sad. Simply fed up with the whole situation and relationships in general, he felt a little sorry, but more for Oliver than himself. It seemed he'd never learn.

_All the Ajax in the world ain't gonna clean your dirty laundry..._


End file.
